The Zappers: Rise of Delvisies
by Aeros37
Summary: These 5 superhero/villians are a family. They cause trouble and help prevent trouble. What happens though when they turn to the bad side and help the most smartest villian? Will Earth and Indo Strious be doomed and extinct?


Ezekiel Kizer sat at the lab table in the Super Hero Academy, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of the school day. He turned his brown head, and focused his green-blue eyes at the clock: 2:55 am, only 5 more minutes. Ezekiel had been at school since 7:00 am, doing such classes as Survival in the Wild, Physical Fitness, Chemistry, Cooking, Art, Math, Geography and so on. The schedule was time- consuming and there was always lots of homework to do. The school was huge, about 3 miles wide; it was nestled in the middle of an even bigger city. His parents had sent, his sister Kenosha, and he to school on the planet Indo Strious, his parents awaiting for their children to complete their education and graduate into trained superheroes. Kenosha and he would then have to go colonize and rule a new planet. This would enable his sister and he to be assigned missions by the Super Galatic Network of Heroes, S.G.N.H for short.

BRING! BRING!

Ezekiel jumped up quickly, cleaned up his desk, and ran out of the classroom. He walked the short distance to his locker and collected his things: his homework for that night, his textbooks and so on and put them into his backpack. He grabbed his hoover skateboard and headed to the opposite end of the school to pick up Kenosha. His sister's class was not let out yet, so he began to look through his homework, while listening to his mp3 player. Ezekiel smiled widely and let out a scream of delight. " Look at this, he yelled, "Double homework on a Friday!" He jumped up excited, everyone stared in his direction, but Ezekiel did not notice. He started dancing to the music of his mp3 player: " The Lions Sleep Tonight", he voiced the words to the song acting like he was singing it.

Kenosha came out of her class smiling, while talking to a friend. Kenosha then caught sight of her friend who was staring at Kenosha's brother. "Is that your brother?" the girl said disguisted. Kenosha smiled, " Yep, that's him." The girl gave her a weird look, " See you Kesh." she said, hugging the wall to keep away from Kenosha's brother. Kenosha was a pretty 8 year old red-head, with grey eyes and unlike her brother she was outgoing and athletic.

Some people thought it was hysterical, others were scarred for life,even the teachers, by Ezekiel's actions. Kenosha a big smile on her face, came to Ezekiel and tapped him. Ezekiel reacted with a girly scream and looked down when he spotted Kenosha he shut his mp3 off. " Hey sister, how is it going?" He said casually, smiling. " Why don't you look around yourself." Kenosha said with a smug smile on her face, her arms folded.

Ezekiel looked around mortified: he hated getting attention. He was shooken in fear but made himself look at his watch 3:00 pm, time for them to get home. Ezekiel bent down, stuffed his homework in his backpack, and climbed on his skateboard quickly. He almost zoomed off without her, luckily, Kenosha saw this, she turned into gelatin flipping off the ground on to the skateboard. " Ezekiel!" she cried, air blowing in her face, she was sticking to the skateboard, her upper body flying around. Ezekiel looked back and grew shocked, "Wow!" he exclaimed. He quickly slowed the skateboard down, " Wow, I apologize sister." he said guilty. Kenosha glared at him her hair was sloven. "Just do the 2 seat hoovercraft." she said antagonized. Ezekiel listened and it was quiet for quite awhile.

Kenosha looked out the window, she was in the state of drudgery. Kenosha (about a hour later) suddenly burst out, "Ezekiel!, Listen! For as long as I can remember you've been in a shell, now you need to stop! It's hurting me, mom, dad, you and eventually it will hurt baby Laylee." Ezekiel grew quiet. " I have told you time after time," he said finally, "It's really difficult for me (after what has happened) to communicate; besides I am trying really hard to excel with apex grades, so...," Ezekiel sighed, " I keep to my academic projects." Kenosha breathed heavily, " You are going to have to be with the family sometime! You're like a giant snail or something, every time something touches you, you pull in your eyes and hide. Kenosha had calmed down.

Ezekiel grinned and hunched over in his seat. " Ah!" he cried, " My clothes are touching me!" Stop it Ezekiel!" Kenosha burst out, "you know it is true." " I acquiesce, I acquiesce, so maybe it's obvious, but everything will be delightful once I graduate." Ezekiel said softly. He place an encouraging hand on his sister's shoulder. "Right now though, let's stop at the library to do our homework and then we can get dinner. Okay?" Kenosha turned from the window to look at him and smiled, "Okay." She brightened a bit.

(4 HOURS LATER...)

Ezekiel and Kenosha mounted the steps to their aunt's apartment that they resided in. Ezekiel grabbed for the door knob, suddenly jumping back in amazement. He crashed into his sister and they landed in a heap. Ezekiel looked at the door and saw that it was open. " Why did you do that for?" Kenosha asked, rubbing her nose. " I apologize." Ezekiel stated. They both got up and walked in the apartment. There in the midst of them, was a scrawny- looking man rifling through their aunt's desk. He was dressed in a black uniform with strange symbols on it. Ezekiel thought he looked familiar but could not place a name. " Hey," Kenosha said,"What are you doing here?"

The man jumped back in surprise, but quickly regained his composure. He turned smiling at the Kizer kids. " Hello, are you Matthew O'Reilly's kids? I'm from your father's insurance company, and he told me to come right in and take some papers that I needed." " Negative, we are not, sir. We do not have any memory of who he is and I don't think we have ever been acquainted with him." Ezekiel muttered looking at Kenosha, Kenosha nodded her head. " Oh, then I am terribly sorry." The man grabbed a ebony bag and hurried out of the room.

"That man is very suspicious," Ezekiel stated. " The insurance companies would put their names in writing that everyone can compute. He also made a hasty retreat." Kenosha picked up the telephone and dialed the front desk. " Hello? Is there a Matthew O'Riley present?" " Oh... thank you. Bye." She put down the phone with a disturbing look on her face. " What did they say?" Ezekiel asked. " No, there is not." Kenosha replied.


End file.
